


Voe.O.U

by Boneless_Milkshake



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: (but not in a kinky way), Crossdressing, Gen, Link goes on a date, alcohol consumption, friendship!, how do u pronounce Vilia's name?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 01:44:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10583811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boneless_Milkshake/pseuds/Boneless_Milkshake
Summary: "Maybe we could take this opportunity to go on that date I suggested?”--In which Link needs a distraction.





	

Kara Kara Bazaar is a distraction. With the threat of Calamity Ganon subdued, Link and Zelda have the gargantuan task of rebuilding Hyrule looming over them. Yet Zelda is still in a state of recovery after her century long battle, which simultaneously eases the weight from their shoulders while doubling the pressure.

Link would be in Kakariko right now, if not for the insistent Impa telling him that he needs a break too, after running himself ragged with freeing the Divine Beasts and aiding Zelda in sealing Ganon away. Link was hesitant and downright against the idea, yet here he is now, hoping the heat of the desert will stop his mind wandering back to the well being of Zelda every two seconds. He is her appointed knight, for Hylia's sake! Not only is it his _duty_ to care about her condition and watch over her, but it's also something he personally wants to do! While he doesn't have all his memories of one hundred years ago, he has enough to gleam that maybe he feels a certain way about the princess, a way that no knight should ever feel about their superior. Much like courage, love can hardly be forgotten.

Link sighs. So much for the heat being a distraction.

He sits atop the roof of the small inn, legs crossed and eyes glazed over. There he had been sitting all night, his thoughts his only company. The sun had risen only an hour or two ago, and the infamous dry heat is already kicking in. He's grounded in reality just enough to strip off the warm snowquill jacket that kept him from shivering throughout the night, exposing his bare chest to the harsh rays of sunlight. He sighs once again.

“A beautiful view, isn't it?”

Link jumps at the sound of a very real voice from behind him, hand instinctively going to his back, only to find that he isn't carrying any weapons on his person. His head whips around when he feels a presence at his side, watching as Vilia delicately sits next to him, one foot dangling off the edge of the roof as she (he?) looks into the distance. Comforted by the fact that he's not in any danger, Link's gaze follows Vilia's own, neither looking at anything in particular.

“It feels as if a tension has been lifted off the desert,” Vilia says. “Ever since the evil surrounding the castle disappeared, everyone has been able to breath again. Gerudo Town is bustling because of it. Even the vai working here are a lot happier.” Vilia turns to Link, their concealed smile reaching their eyes. “Would I be wrong in assuming you have something to do with it?”

Link scratches the back of his head, eyes on his lap. Vilia giggles. “I knew you were special the moment I laid my eyes on you. I don't sell clothes to just anyone, you know. I'd certainly never give it to those other men – not just because they wouldn't look good in it, but they have the wrong intentions for going into Gerudo Town.”

Vilia hums, placing a hand under their chin. Link's stomach did a sudden spin; Urbosa would make the same gesture when she had a devious plan, he recalls. “Speaking of selling clothes, I have more if you would like some? Much more fashionable than what I gave you before. I was planning on visiting Gerudo Town today, and I wouldn't mind your company. Maybe we could take this opportunity to go on that date I suggested?”

Link jolts, feeling a blush coming on. He knew many people found him attractive, but rarely were they as forward as the voe (vai?) beside him.

Vilia laughs. “Oh, don't be shy! Say, I'll even give you the new clothes free of charge if you agree! Not to sound conceited, but I do think you owe me for helping you get into Gerudo Town in the first place.”

Link presses his lips together, glancing away. Vilia did have a point, when they put it like that. Despite having coughed up six hundred rupees for the outfit, Link thinks that they do deserve a lot more. Heck, Vah Naboris would probably still be kicking up a storm otherwise!

After a heavy sigh, Link nods, immediately brightening up Vilia's face. “Oh, you are simply wonderful, you know that! If you're not careful, I'll fall head over heels for you!” They laugh at the bright blush colouring Link's cheeks. “Now, before I give you the new clothes, I should ask... how are you in heels?”

 

*

 

Terrible, is the answer. Link doesn't know how Gerudos could traverse the deep sands in their high heeled shoes, let alone fight in them. In the end, he is given a pair of pumps with much smaller heels, reminding Link of the shoes Riju wears. They are mostly concealed by a floor sweeping skirt, held up by a golden belt. His chest is hugged by a midriff bearing halter top, mouth covered by a translucent veil, jewellery adorning his loose hair, arms, neck and ankles. The soft, baby blue of his outfit brings out the darker blue of his eyes, however the finishing touch of his new look is the face of makeup Vilia meticulously applied.

By the time everything is done, the noon sun is beating down on them, yet that could hardly smoother Vilia's excitement. They squeal, catching Link in a tight hug. “ _Oooh_! If I thought you were cute before, then you are absolutely _gorgeous_ now! Just wait till you see yourself, you'll never want to go back!”

They are only half true there, but Link finds it scary that they're right _at all_. Link looks at his reflection in the pond in the middle of the bazaar, shocked that he can't even recognise himself. Did makeup and clothes really make that much of a difference?

Vilia has their hands on Link's bare shoulders, grinning wide behind their mask. “I'm so lucky to be going on a date with such a beautiful vai! Come, we'd better get going right away now!”

Link quickly shakes his head, holding up a finger. Vilia quirks a brow, but steps back to allow Link to run back into the inn. A few moments later, he comes back out with a sword strapped to his back. “Dear, I doubt you'll need that. Since tourism has picked up, guards have been on their highest alert. Monsters don't rear their ugly heads around these parts any more.”

Link looks sheepish, twisting a bracelet around his wrist. He doesn't want to have to explain that it's mostly for his own reassurance – as a knight, he feels nude without any weapons on him. Luckily, Vilia doesn't force him to take it off, only shakes their head in amusement and leads the way to their destination.

By the time they reach the entrance to Gerudo Town, Link is already accustomed to Vilia's touch, they having to hold his hand several times throughout the trek because Link had yet to get used to his new shoes on such a malleable surface. Even if he is forced into a situation where he has to fight, Link isn't sure he'd be of much use.

“This is your last warning!” Merina – one of the guards blocking the entrance – shouts, her and her partner's spear pointed at the two men heaped on the sand. “If we see your face around here again, we'll crush your legs and leave you stranded in the desert!”

Link and Vilia stood aside to watch the commotion. Link recognises the two men, Benja and Robsten, the former helping his friend up after struggling to his feet. He lets out a wavering chuckle. “Ladies, please! I was just testing you! Didn't you hear, there's a man out here who snuck into Gerudo Town!”

Link's heart skips a beat. The guards aren't going to start suspecting _him_ now, are they?

“Nonsense! Under our gaze, no voe has ever entered Gerudo Town! Now leave!”

Benja grumbles under his breath until his eyes catch Link and Vilia standing nearby. Deep frowns are already settled on their faces, Link having to stop himself from rolling his eyes; he can already see the bad display at flirting the man is going to attempt.

“Oh, um... Hi!” Benja stutters. “I-I was just trying to make Gerudo Town a safer place for you be-beautiful-”

“Say, darling!” Vilia speaks up, smiling down at Link whilst clearly intertwining both of their fingers together. “We're going to be late for our date, so let's hurry!”

If he hadn't just witnessed it first hand, Link would think it impossible for a man's face to pale so much in unforgivably hot temperatures. He stifles a laugh, he and Vilia waving to the guards as they saunter into Gerudo Town.

Vilia was not lying when they said the town was bustling, shouts of “Vasaaq!” and “Sav'aaq!” immediately clanging in his ears. It's a wonderful sight really, seeing the hub of the Gerudo so full of life – children running, tourists spending, women laughing. Their first stop are at the stands in the centre of the town, they buying some fruit and meat to eat, then Vilia tugs Link towards the Noble Canteen. Link suddenly feels nervous, yet the smiling eyes of his friend calms him. He is sure that can trust Vilia by now.

The small building cools them from the humid air as soon as they enter, Vilia heading towards the counter. “Sav'aaq!” they greet Furosa merrily, the old Gerudo replying in kind. “I'm here on a date with a special friend, so may I have two Noble Pursuits please?”

“It's fifty rupees for one, so one hundred altogether,” Furosa says. Before Vilia can even reach for their purse, Link is at their side, holding up a silver rupee for them to take. Fursoa raises an eyebrow. “This vai is your friend? Sorry, but I don't serve underage customers here.”

“Oh no, please don't worry, I can vouch for her!” Vilia says, placing the silver rupee on the counter. “She is a lot older than she looks.”

Furosa glances back and forth between the two of them before huffing in defeat. “Alright, but she is your responsibility.”

Vilia's hums in delight are accompanied by a nod, they winking down at Link. Soon, their drinks are made, served in a tall glass, condensation dripping down from it. The Noble Pursuit is red, much like the fiery hair most Gerudo have, but gradients to a yellow at the bottom. It is filled with crushed ice, the top decorated by a simple leaf sprig and a long black straw. Link is salivating just looking at it.

Vilia thanks Furosa for the drinks with promises to buy more, then takes the two glasses to a table at the back. For how full the centre of the town is, the canteen thankfully isn't as busy, there only a few Gerudo and a couple of Hylians lounging and drinking. It's probably during the nights when business starts to pick up.

Seats taken, Link places the hearty durian and seared steak onto the table, he carefully pushing his mouth veil down. His eyes look around him, but nobody in the room has given him a second glance. The power of makeup, apparently.

“You have to try your drink,” Vilia coos, sitting back with a durian in one hand and their drink in the other. Half the glass is already emptied. “The perfect concoction to battle this blasted heat.”

Link takes his glass, holding it in both hands and wrapping painted lips around the straw. Cold hit his tongue first, flavour following close behind. It's fruity, but not sweet like a juice. There is something very _adult_ about the strong taste. He swallows, both fire and ice trailing down his throat. He eagerly takes more sips from the straw, his body being cooled in spite of the pit of his stomach burning with excitement. It's certainly something he could get used to.

“You like it?” Vilia asks. Link nods. “Yes, I can tell. You've already finished it.”

Indeed, when Link separates from the straw to look at the cup in his hands, all that remains is the ice. Vilia chuckles at the blush on his cheeks. “Well, the ice isn't easy to come by around these parts, so you had better finish that too.”

Link does, the he not bothered by the cold against his teeth. Vilia makes a quip about him eating like a man, so Link tries to take his time when feasting on the meat and fruit. After both have finished their food, Vilia goes to order more drinks for them. They concentrate on relaxing while they sit back and sip on Noble Pursuits. Despite being on a 'date', neither know much about each other, so talk to fill the silence. Link almost shut up entirely when Vilia squeals over his voice, saying that it is “sexy”. He's eternally grateful that no one is as forward as Vilia, he'd have sooner died of embarrassment all those years ago.

Later on, just as the sun is beginning to set, Vilia is surprised by Link leaning against their shoulder, eyelids fluttering shut. “Aw dear, you're not so used to alcohol, are you?” they murmur, running a hand over Link's soft face. They smile, fixing his mask back into place around his mouth. “Let's get you to a bed then, sweetie.”

Link groans a bit as Vilia helps him to his feet, awkwardly holding him so that he can sort of carry himself while also distributing most of his body weight onto them. It's not like he weighs much in the first place, thank Hylia. They call a goodnight to Furosa, who shakes her head at the sight, then make their way to Hotel Oasis. Vilia buys a bed for each of them, carefully guiding Link onto his, wrapping him in the blankets. He opens his eyes slightly, a drowsy smirk aimed at them. “Goodnight dear,” they whisper, placing a kiss on the side of his temple through the fabric of their veil. “I'll wake us up in the morning, okay?”

Link doesn't nod, only continues to smile until Vilia is out of sight. Then he yawns, drifting into an easy sleep.

 

*

 

The only time Link remembers a waking so difficult is after his one hundred year coma. Not only is he relaxed, his body shaping around the mattress he lay in, he is dizzy and would rather not get up. However, Vilia only paid for their beds until the morning, so Link either has to get up or pay up. He'd pay, but that also involved getting up and therefore defeated the purpose.

His feet are heavy on him and he has pledged an undying hatred towards the sun that did nothing if not amplify his dizziness. Vilia is quick to fetch him some water and force it down him, Link wishing that the sun was more like them. Both enjoy a fruity breakfast to cool off before deciding to leave the town. Link finds that he is hesitant to do so.

“You had that much of a good time with me?” Vilia giggles. Link nods and grins. “Aww, and you're so honest with your answer. You're absolutely adorable!”

They're halfway between Gerudo Town and Kara Kara Bazaar when Vilia speaks up again. “Seeing as how you were honest with me, I will be with you.” Link peeks up at them in interest. “I do feel a little guilty, having forced you on a date with me. Regardless of how you felt though, you made the effort, and I'm thankful. I had a really good time. I like a man who knows how to listen. It's also rare I think a man's voice is a treat to hear!” Link's face flushes, he turning away, beginning to form words on his tongue. “Oh, you don't need to say a word. As much as I would simply _love_ to keep you all to myself, I know you have your sights set on another. I can see it in your eyes. Well, that... and because you spoke quite a lot about your sweetheart last night. What did you say her name was... Zelda?”

Link's shoulders stiffen, his eyes wide. Vilia lets out a hearty laugh. “Hit the nail on the head, did I? Well then, because I don't want to upset you and your sweetheart, how about I stop calling our outings together 'dates', and we make plans for a next time?”

Vilia winks, holding his hand in their own. Link is fifty shades of embarrassed, but regards their words. In all honesty, he did have a great time, and Vilia not only gave him a new outfit, but also a way to buy a drink he couldn't previously. Not to mention that they are good company. It seems that at the end of each encounter with each other, Link always owes them more and more.

Plus, it did make for a good distraction.

With very little hesitation and a beaming smile plastered on his face, Link nods.

 

**Author's Note:**

> **This is my first LoZ fic in a long time where I haven't made Link say a word. I was quite surprised at the revelation myself, there just wasn't really any apt time for him to speak really... Anyway, I think Link has a really soft voice, but I can see how some people might interpret that as husky or sexy or something, so that's what Vilia thinks!**
> 
> **Speaking of Vilia, you may have noticed I ended up using gender netural pronouns for them simply because... eh, it's easier. (It's like Sheik all over again haha) Also, they and Bolson are like my dream team, whether friends or lovers... they'd be the baddest bitches!**
> 
> **Anyway, I've had this idea for a while now, and just got hit with inspiration to sit down and write this quite quickly (for me, at least). Still, I thunk i coulda dun better, but oh well.**


End file.
